Right and Wrong
by Valexian rose
Summary: Trying something new out, this is a sibling pairing, also rated M, don't read unless you're old enough please-Tris can't figure out why her brother simply ignores her when they used to be best friends, Tobias doesn't help, making it obvious that he's interested. Then Caleb suddenly is a burst of emotions on Tris, and the two quickly realize there's more than what meets the eye.


Tobias was a childhood friend of Tris's, always friendly, stopping by and having dinner, sometimes spending nights for her older brother, Caleb. To Tris, he was no more than Caleb's best friend. A quiet boy with a mop of messy dark brown hair atop his tanned head. Who had almond shaped dark blue eyes. He was tall and naturally muscled, very good looking, just not to Tris. That was, until they all hit puberty, and then things got weird. Caleb stopped talking to his younger sister Beatrice, and Tobias kept looking at her in the strangest ways. Things got even more absurd and awkward when Tris started to get curves. Curves like a toned hourglass figure with b-cup perky breasts and a tight round ass to top it off. Even more so agonizing to the two boys when she wanted to go swimming one hot summer day.

Tris had just gone shopping with her friend Christina who apparently was convinced that the two girls needed some hard earned out time. As Caleb had just graduated from highschool, and Tris was close to finishing as well Christina in her grade as well, Tobias was the same age as Caleb. Yet through all the years they stayed together. Christina had convinced Tris to get a black bikini, showing a lot of skin, something Tris was relatively new to.

Christina was on her regular rant about boys and the sudden subject was directed at her, "Yeah Tris, do you have a guy you're interested in? Maybe that Four guy, he's always at your house," Tris looked at her mocha skinned friend, flipping through bikini's, her friends hazel eyes scanning the variety of attire. Tris focused back on her section, foggy eyes latching onto a black two piece bikini with a white floral print on the bra. "I don't know," She replied honestly, skimming her fingers along the fabric of the bikini, "Well," Christina replied, looking rapidly through another selection across from Tris, "Give me a description of a perfect guy," Tris bit her lip, she questioned if her brother would approve of such attire for a relatively public pool. Grey green eyes, she decided, must have grey green eyes. She lifted up the price tag and smiled lightly, "Chris, I like this one, do you think Caleb will like it?"

"Your brother is a prude," Tris frowns and bites her lip, she never once thought of her brother as one who abstains from PDA's or anything sexual. "I like it," Tris smiles and pulls it off the rack and sits behind Christina, who continues to look through any bikini bras that would hold her c almost d-cup breasts. "Why are you concerned about what your brother might like?"

"Because," Tris paused, why did she? "He's my older brother, and I respect his opinion," She gnawed on her lower lip as Christina changed sections yet again, Tris mulled over her inner turmoil, why did she care so much about how she appeared to him? The more she pondered her thoughts and reasons over him, her mind side tracked to his short dark hair, to his strong jaw, and his grey green eyes that had flecks of hazel in them. The slim muscular shape he had, the way that his thin lips curled up or down with his emotional state. His tall figure both protective and attractive, the grace of his hands whenever he wrote something down or cooked with her. How incredibly attractive and appealing he seemed to her whenever he seemed shocked at something she did. When his eyebrow raised up and his lips parted slightly, he looked absolutely hot when he ran his hand through his hair, his bicep flexing when his nails scraped against his scalp- She paused.

This was her brother, that she was thinking about, yet somehow, her body and mind worked against her balance of what was right or wrong, because both seemed intrigued by the enticing way he walked into a room, pressing his hand at the small of her back as to not scare her. Oh yes, her body certainly noticed how low his shorts would ride when he passed out on the couch. In fact, even now, right and wrong seemed almost imaginary as slick wet pooled in her lower regions. There was something about the forbidden that made it so hot. "I found it!" Tris jumped, her foggy eyes locking on a jumping and squealing Christina. The mocha beauty clutched a hot pink string bottom with an angel white top. It was adorable.

Tris smiled and stood, ignoring the heat between her legs, "Looks good, you ready to go?" She asked her friend.

"Yep, what do you think Will will do?"

"I think he'd catch flies when you step outside in that," Tris encouraged. Christina laughed, followed by Tris to the counter. Later, back at the house, Tris and Christina part ways as the mocha beauty is eager to try on the swimming attire. Tris, however, slipped off her sandals and padded through the house towards the stairs, walking up quietly listening for signs of her brother. His door was cracked open, and her eyes instantly landed on a shirtless in swim trunks, Tobias. He was sitting on the floor against the bed looking at his phone, talking about a girl named Lauren who was apparently downstairs at the pool out back. Tris stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for her brothers response, when there wasn't one, she knocked two fingers on the door before opening it.

Tobias sat up straighter and trailled his eyes up her tanned legs and up her figure until they met her breasts, where they stayed. Tris resisted the urge to scoff and give him the bird, she found her brother still clothed sitting at his desk with his fingers tangled in his hair, his eyes down cast at something and it must have been important because he was biting his lip. "Caleb?" She spoke up softly, he jerked up and his eyes widened the slightest bit, he wet his lips and the heat pooled in her stomach again. "Would you like to see the bathing suit I bought with Christina?" She offered, missing her brothers company, as it was rare he spent time with her. "Yeah," He said, "Just let me finish this up, I'll see you in the pool Tris," His voice cracked at the beginning, but what got to her, was how he used her nick-name.

She nodded in response, his eyes no longer on her, Tobias's however, never left her ass as she walked out. Her hips naturally swaying, unbeknownst to her however, was that two pairs of eyes were watching her, not one.

It was twenty minutes or so before the two boys came down to the pool, Tobias mumbling something about cold showers. Tris and Christina were playing water volley ball against Will and Uriah, who were in fact, losing. Possibly due to their dirty minds latching onto the way the girls bounced in all the right places when they had to jump. Which, the boys intentionally made almost always. Lauren was suntanning with Shauna and Marlene was inside making lemonade. Tobias sat right next to Lauren and again Caleb was left slightly out of place.

That was, until Tris got pegged in the face by the ball and knocked down. Caleb bristled and ran to the edge of the pool, ready to dive in until Tris surfaced cursing rather loudly, Christina wadded to her and touched her nose lightly, earning a loud hiss and "Fuck," From the blonde,

"I'm so sorry!" Uriah cried, making his way towards the two girls, all eyes were on them now, the game forgotten. "Are you okay?" He asked, not seeing her bloody nose. Tris seethed and slapped him upside the head, he winced and let out an "Ouch! The fuck Tris?"

"Yes," She said with a smirk, "I'm okay now," Then she giggled while the chocolate skinned boy pouted next to her. She laughed suddenly joined in by Christina and Will until blood dripped down her lips, she stopped and touched her lips. Then she was sprinting out of the pool and into the house. Caleb followed her soon after, he found her bent over, looking through the drawers in the bathroom. Her ass puckered out to him, her wet bottoms sticking to her skin tight, and the water dripping down her inner thighs most definitely caught his attention.

Excitement teased his skin, tingles spreading through his stomach to his core. He felt his breath leave his body at the sight and arousal clouded his coherent thoughts. Since when did his sister get so hot? He shivered and bit his lip and struggled to calm himself down, "Tris," He said gruffer than intended, she shot up, turning around and pressing back into the countertop. "What are you looking for?"

"Some cotton," She bit her lip and teased it between her teeth, his thoughts raced and went to war and the angel said 'No and the never-heard-from devil said 'Hell yes'. Her glossy eyes locked with his, "I would use toilet paper, but the fiber gets stuck in my nose and I don't feel like sneezing my brains out," She replied nervously, her nose still dripping crimson. "Okay, I have some upstairs," He said, reaching out and taking her hand in his. Small in comparison, but soft and strong. He squeezed her hand involuntarily, trying to push away the thoughts of her round ass being pressed nude to his abdomen while he was balls deep inside of her. He bit his lip, inwardly scolding himself, this was his sister he was thinking about. His baby sister. His very very sexy baby sister. "Fuck," He cursed under his breath,

"You okay?" She asked him, her voice nasally from pinching her nose and tilting her head back. He wet his lips, trying not to think about how cold it might be in his bathroom, or how her body would react. But his sick thoughts were nothing new, after all, he was the first to notice her gaining curves, the way she had a habit of bitting her lips. "Yes," He replied after some time, he glanced in the mirror in his bathroom looking at Tris. "Here," He said, touching the counter, "Sit up here."

She let go of his hand, much to his dismay, and hopped up onto his counter, her legs spread slightly. He noticed the goosebumps licking up her skin, making her shiver and cross her arms under her breasts. No don't do that, his mind pleaded. She hugged herself as her nipples became erect, and pushed up her breasts. It took almost everything in him to not stare, he never had imagined that he would be reacting in such a way to his sister. But the almost painful pressure in his swim trunks allowed him to think that this reaction was perfectly liable.

He pulled out the much needed cotton and handed her a ball while he grabbed two swabs to clean the rest off. He wet them and looked back at her to find Tris already staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to her, shoving away the alarms that said he was standing between her legs. He helped her clean up the bloody mess she made on herself.

When he looked back up at her, he found the most adorable smile gracing her lips. "What are you smiling at?" He asked playfully, gently taking the cotton away from her nose to clean up the rest. "It's been a long time since you've paid this much attention to me," He bristled slightly, guilt welling up, he didn't know what to say to her. "I almost forgot," His eyes locked with hers, "I almost forgot you cared," She admitted quietly, a sad and lonely smile fading into her lips. Somehow his hands were cupping her face and they were looking at each other like strangers. Maybe they were, but maybe that's what happens when you fall in love with the last girl you're supposed to fall in love with.

He had so much to say but so little on his tongue, so instead of speaking, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "What happened Caleb? I mean," He noticed the hurt in her tone, "We were fine one day, and then you suddenly stopped being there with me," _I fell in love with you_ , he wanted to say, "And I tried, I tried to get your attention again," _I know,_ he wanted to blurt. She cracked at her foundations, "Yet, there was always something else, and god forbid I get anything from Tobias," She said frustrated,

"He only wants _one thing_ Tris," He snapped, hating hearing how much of a sexual beast Tobias was in bed by the guys ex-girlfriends. She tensed up and suddenly shouted, "At least it's something!" Then suddenly he was pushed back from her and she was standing in front of him, jabbing her finger into his toned chest, "Maybe getting fucked by number boy will finally get your attention huh?!"

"You've always had my attention!" He yelled back, sexual frustration fueling his words. She scoffed and grinned madly, "Yeah? Where were you when Dad left huh? Not comforting me! Not even _looking_ at me!" As much as that hurt him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was angry. Erotic, alien, rare, like a diamond in the harsh rough. And because of his focus on her, he said nothing. "What now you have nothing to say?" She growled, tears licking acid at her eyes. She shoved him, "Well-fuck you too Caleb!" She shouted and turned to storm out of his room.

He quickly moved after her and grabbed her wrist, twisting her around and pushing her against the bedroom wall, his lips smashing against hers. It was teeth knocking and sloppy until she stopped fighting, to which he pulled away, still trapping her body against the wall with his. She stared up at him, doe eyed and innocent looking. Her morning fog eyes searching his slate green eyes for anything, anything at all. "I noticed, everything," He whispered quietly, "I noticed your pain, your triumphs and downfalls, I heard your cries at night Beatrice," Her eyes flicked back and forth between his eyes and lips, "I noticed how drastically your body changed, how absolutely beautiful you are, and I noticed how I loved you more than what I was supposed to,"

"Caleb…" She whispered,

"I'm in love with you," He continued, "And I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. And I have done everything to make sure that you were okay," He whispered against her lips, "I have always payed attention to you, Tris," She sighed lightly and closed her eyes, pressing up on her toes, pressing her lips to his fiercely. Their lips soon moved in sync and he released his hold on her wrist, placing his hands at her waist. They both knew their actions and feelings directed for each other were seen as taboo by some, but that didn't stop them.

Tris slid her hands up his warm chest and to the nape of his neck, nails scraping gently at the spot, making him hum against her lips. He kept kissing her sweet spanish lips until they parted slightly, allowing him to rub the tip of his tongue along her lip. She gasped when he ran the tip over the inside of her lip, she soon let their tongue mingle and swirl and dance, while his hands slid down her sides to her ass. She let out a soft moan when he squeezed her ass and pressed her towards him. Their bodies pressed flush together against the wall, he lifted her up slightly making her mewl in protest of the sudden change. She dipped her tongue against his lip and bit, making him growl. She rubbed the tip of her tongue over what was in her mouth before letting go and kissing along his jaw, away from his lips. He hummed from his throat when she started to kiss down his neck, biting and nipping with her lips and licking to soothe the bites. His hands squeezing her ass and hips when something felt exceptionally good.

Her lips were like fire on his skin as she made her way back up to his own, they kissed passionately as she pushed him back lightly, walking him back until he hit his bed. They broke the kiss when their lungs burned from deprivation, Tris took the chance to push him down to the sheets. They fell back together on the bed, bouncing slightly as Caleb's hands found the back of her thighs. She straddled him, well aware of the bulge pressing up against her. His fingers traced up her spine, making her shiver over him as they kissed hungrily. His other hand working to loosen the bow at her hip. Her boobs pressing against his chest as they fumbled, one hand resting between her shoulder blades, untying that bow as well.

It was when she started grinding that he groaned in pleasure. Noticing this she kissed and nipped at his collar, grinding harder into him, feeling his fingers press hard into her skin as he groaned. Her hands traced the muscles over his stomach, down to the hem of his trunks. His head fell back as her fingers dipped under the fabric and brushed his throbbing member. When she did it again, his hips jerked up into her, straining harder against the thin fabric, making them both moan. Her top was undone and he quickly got to work on the last tie, grinding his hips up with her. Allowing a better angle.

Then suddenly they were flipped, Tris's legs spread and wrapped around his waist. Her bottoms hugging her most sensitive parts loosely, as the top had come off completely. He situated himself snug against her, on his knees as his lips kissed and sucked up her stomach to her breasts, his hand snaking up teasingly brushing her sides to her breasts. Her nipples pebbled and erect for him to latch his mouth on to. He ground his hips into her as his lips kissed and brushed teasingly against her breasts. One of his hands massaging the other perfect mound while the other gripped her hips and angled her up against him. Her moans and mewls falling out between her perfect lips as he drove her mad with his sensual ministrations.

Her fingers traced around the hem of his shorts and tugged on them enough to get his attention. The hand that squeezed her hip, removed the cloth covering her soaking folds. His mouth moved slowly to the neglected mound of perfection as his hands hooked at his trunks, pulling them down and off in one swift motion. His member pressing against her lightly, enough to send shivers but not enough for her pulsing and aching want. She attempted to grind against him as her fingers laced into his hair, but his hands held her down. She groaned in protest as he removed his lips from her breast propping himself up with one arm as his other hand ghosted down her flat stomach to her needy bundle of nerves. She mewled in pleasure as he rubbed the bud between his fingers, massaging it and teasing it with sensory overload and light touches. Her whimpers of pleasure making his member throb against her entrance.

When she felt it she moaned his name, "Oh Caleb.. Fuck," He let out a shaky sigh as she arched her back and pressed up against him. He paused and looked down at her, how her lip was between her teeth and her eyes screwed shut, eyebrows drawn together. He smirked and kissed her lips lightly, reaching into his nightstand and pulling out a condom, sliding it on he lined up, just in time to see Tris's foggy eyes open and stare at the ceiling as she panted in anticipation. He ran his fingers down her inner thighs, teasing her, as he pressed the tip of his member against her entrance. His hands caressed her hips and stomach before holding her hips and angling them up a bit. He bucked, pressing himself all the way into her, groaning and cursing in pleasure at how tight she was, as she moaned loudly with ecstasy as he pressed into her.

He waited, a dime to a half dollar in comparison, she rubbed her hips up against him groaning softly. He pulled out half way before sliding back in, grinding their hips together slowly, their pants and her whimpers filling the thick air around them. His fingertips skimming down her body towards her hips, gripping them and bucking softly into her. Her walls tightening around him, slick and warm as he pulled out slowly. Listening to the satisfied sighs that fell from her lips. His hands gripping her hips and thumbs caressing her smooth skin with each gentle thrust, his lips kissing a trail from her breasts up her neck. His tongue caressing and massaging the soft spots on her neck and jaw. Their breaths mingling as they ground their hips against each other in sync.

Rocking back and forth in and out of her slowly, relishing in the sounds he elicited from her. His hands skimming back up her stomach, feeling her core tense each time she rubbed her hips against his. His fingers teasing her breasts as he rocked slowly into her, filling her. His nails teasing her buds gently, pinching and squeezing playfully as he bucked into her, grunting as her fingers tugged at his hair. His fingers rubbing down her body again to her hips as he pulled out of her completely. Her breaths shaky as he teased the tip at her entrance, loving that he had this much of an effect on her. His fingers gripping at her hips as he pressed the tip in slowly.

Biting his lip he gripped her hips harder and thrust swiftly all the way into her. Both moaning at the rougher sensation, he pulled out again and did the same, thrusting harder into her. She groaned loudly, tilting her head back as he began to pound into her harder at a steady pace. Pressure building up in her lower regions while heat pooled in the area of friction. His occasional grunts becoming her favorite sound as he stretched her out and pleased her most sensitive spots. The heavy feel of his body moving and colliding with hers as their pants got heavier. Her legs trembling around his waist, moans falling from her lips as he pressed harder into her. His hands gripping her ass and thighs as he picked up the pace. Thrusting into her hard and deep with impressive speed, tingles spreading up her body and settling in her core as he filled every crevice of her.

Her back arching as he mercilessly slammed into her, loud moans escaping her while his muffled grunts settled into her skin. She panted heavily as he began to buck recklessly into her, filling her to the brim and stretching her pulsing folds. Short groans fell from his parted lips as the familiar hot tingly sensation began to overcome him. Pressure building and tension settling in his core as he rammed harder and faster into her. His fingers gripping her hips harder as she cried out his name, "Caleb! I'm-" And a wave of euphoria washed over her, her tense body trembling and contracting around him. Her name fell from his lips in a long low moan, "Ah-Trissss," his body bucking a few more times deep into her, as her walls squeezed and pulsed deliciously around him.

His moans ceasing slowly as she whimpered for him. A sheen of sweat coating the both of them, heavy pants filling the air as they trembled from the aftershocks of their orgasms. A small satisfied smile gracing her swolen and bitten lips. Caleb waited for her to relax, though his limbs were shaking from exertion, and when she did he pulled out of her slowly. A small groan escaping them both at the extraction. Caleb pulled off the condom and leaned over the blonde beauty beneath him, cupping her cheek with one hand. She opened her dilated eyes and they landed on him. Skimming over his face before he leaned down to kiss her softly. He grinned against her soft lips as he pulled away. Her fog eyes locked onto his dark slate green eyes, "Caleb?" She whispered,

"Yes?" He responded,

"I'm in love with you too."

 **So, I thought I'd try something new, and it shocked me that my mind came up with incest... But eh, you don't like it, thats okay. I admit I had to ask my boyfriend for some help, but he was more than happy to help me out for Caleb's part. He also wanted to put in a plot twist where the condom broke, but I was like ha**! **Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
